


Birthday Present

by JaneTheFallenAngel



Category: Hentai - Fandom, Tentacle - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTheFallenAngel/pseuds/JaneTheFallenAngel
Summary: A hentai fan has her fantasy come true.





	Birthday Present

I was so excited for my birthday this year, because my girlfriend was taking me to the aquarium. She'd learned very early on that I loved everything aquatic; sharks, dolphins, crabs, lobsters, jellyfish, manta rays and sting rays... But my favorite was always the octopus. She'd tease me about how I only like octopi because of how much hentai I watch, but I always took it in stride, knowing she was joking lovingly.

What I didn't know was that she knew the manager of the aquarium, and as a result got us in, at night, with no one else around. I ran around laughing excitedly like a child in a candy store, running from exhibit to exhibit just watching the animals swim around. This place took extremely good care of them, and it had been a favorite of mine for a very long time. Lately it had become even more coveted, as they had recently recieved a brand new exhibit - a giant octopus.

I ran up to the tank to look at him, my face mere centimeters away from the glass as I watched him swim around in awe. "Wooow... This is amazing..."

My girlfriend, Carly, giggled happily. "I just love seeing you like this... Really..." Her tone was wierd, but I hardly even noticed. The octopus had my attention entirely, and even more so when it swam up to the glass. His eyes met mine and he raised a tentacle up to the glass. He moved it back and forth side to side... Did he just wave to me..? I turned around to ask Carly about it, but as I did she had moved right behind me, and pressed my back into the glass. 

"You wanna feed him? Owner said we could... We just have to climb to the top of his tank." I thought it over for a moment and then nodded, following her to the ladder. She handed me some food and said, "You go first..." That strange tone was there again, but despite the funny feeling in my gut I climbed the ladder and ignored it all, my excitement and overwhelming joy making me much too oblivious. When I got to the top there was a small metal platform just big enough for both of us to stand on it. I went up to the edge and held the food out for the octopus, waiting for him to come to me. That was when she pushed me.

Carly pushed me into the tank and I fell quite a few feet in before swimming back to the surface and taking a deep breath. I looked at her, angry and yelling, "What the hell, Carly?! That wasn't funny!"

"It's not supposed to be. It's a birthday present." My face went from really angry to super confused. It must have been blatantly obvious, because she said, "Oh don't act like that. The octopus... They named him Big Daddy. Kind of a silly name, but there's a good reason they did."

At that point I felt something wrap around my ankles. I screamed and flailed my arms, reaching for the platform, but my wrists were met with large red tentacles reaching out and wrapping around each of them, pulling my arms behind my back despite my fight. I looked up at Carly in absolute fear and said, "What-What is he doing?!"

"He has a penchant, dear - they don't know why but Big Daddy really likes human women. He's gonna pleasure you, so I'd just sit back and let him - he's actually quite good at it from what the Owner said." I could feel his tentacles rubbing over my thighs as he pulled my pants down around my knees, lifting my body out of the water just enough that my panties were exposed to the cold air.

"Why are you doing this, Carly?!"

"Oh cut the shit. I see the way you watch hentai. You think I just walk in the room and let you slam your laptop shut every time? Nope - I sit outside the door and watch. I watch you touch yourself, and fuck your own pussy with that tentacle dildo that for some reason you don't think I know about. I know you want this - so shut up and let Daddy do what he does best."

She was absolutely right. I loved hentai, especially anything with tentacles in it. I tried to hide that dildo under a pillow or a blanket anytime she'd walk in, but clearly not quickly enough. Regardless, I was about to be penetrated by tentacles, my wildest fantasy fulfilled - I was suddenly very ready for this to happen.

A single tentacle slipped through my panties and ripped them right off, letting the shreds fall to the water and float away from me. The wet, leathery tendril brushed against my thigh before the tip slowly pierced my wet cunt, making me realize I had been turned on by the idea that this might happen from the moment Carly pushed me in. I looked over to her as I gasped at the feeling of the tentacle slipping deep inside of me, thrusting slowly and gently at first, those suckers rubbing right against my g-spot like my pussy had been designed for exactly this moment. She just smiled as she watched me get violated, the same smile she had when she was the one violating me; it seemed she liked to watch just as much.

 

I moaned loudly, my voice echoing throughout the aquarium as the tentacle picked up speed, my wet pussy making squishy noises as dove deep into me over and over. It wasnt long until another tentacle brushed across my ass, and the tip suddenly pierced my puckered asshole. The two tentacles then fucked me in time with each other, one in the other out, then back and forth, over and over, my moans turning into screams of pleasure. I looked down again to see Carly with her hand between her legs, two fingers thrusting her own wet pussy as she watched me live out my fantasy. Then suddenly my vision was obscured by a third tentacle stuffing it's way down my throat. My screams were muffled, but my eyes rolled back into my head, my body unable to move, and being fucked in all holes. The pleasure was driving me mad - i could feel the orgasm coming, my mind about to break for Big Daddy. 

Then it happened - my pussy shivered violently and came wet juices that i felt slide out of me and down his wet, leathery tentacle - but he didn't stop. He kept drilling me, all three of my beautiful cum-drunk holes were still thrusted hard and fast - i was nothing but a toy to him, i realized, as I came a second time even more violently than the first. Harder, faster, he had no relent at all. My mind was already broken, I was unable to focus on anything at all but the violent pleasure that crashed through my body like a tidal wave, and the muffled screams that refused to leave my throat past his tentacle. A third time I came, and heard Carly scream as well - she must have cum too.

"Down." She said with authority. The octopus finally stopped, and lowered me onto the platform, leaving me lying there, barely breathing and cum dripping down my legs as my head lay on Carly's lap while I smiled up at her and she gently stroked my hair. "Happy Birthday, Jade. You are such a good girl, you deserved a fantasy to come true."


End file.
